


No acting like this, how'd you get like this? (Why'd she listen what the man say?)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [15]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, awsten gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Awsten thinks management is sucky and takes things into his own hands
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 12





	No acting like this, how'd you get like this? (Why'd she listen what the man say?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Let The Band Play’ by Badflower

"I'm so fucking mad," Awsten said, pacing around the bus as he and Geoff were alone before the show they were playing in Pittsburg later on

"About anything in particular?" he replied, not once looking up as he scrolled through his phone 

"I got another 'stop flirting with Geoff on Twitter or we'll drop you' call from management, it's bullshit"

"Well, can I suggest that you stop flirting with me on Twitter...so we don't get dropped" 

"You think you're so fucking funny, don't you?"

Geoff smirked and looked up at him "Maybe a little"

"I don't even say anything bad anymore!" he exclaimed, throwing himself next to Geoff on the couch "Only like jokes and stuff"

"Yeah, but those jokes aren't really jokes, are they?"

"People don't know that"

"You're impossible" Geoff scoffed

"I just wanna kiss you like all the time" Awsten pouted, curling into Geoff's side and laying his head on his shoulder "And show you off to everyone"

"I know you do, but you can't" Geoff replied

"I don't like people telling me what I can and can't do"

"Everyone knows that" Geoff laughed "Anyway..."

"What?" 

"Can I get that kiss I was promised now?"

Awsten smirked, cupping Geoff's cheek and pressing their lips together for a few moments

"Only because you asked nicely, but I'm still mad"

Geoff hummed "I know you are, baby"

Geoff smiled as he made his way to play next to Awsten, standing hip to hip with him during War Crimes. Awsten bit his lip, almost forgetting the words for a second at the sudden presence of his boyfriend before he decided to move, confusing Geoff. He shot him a look and Awsten smirked back, giving him his most innocent eyes. Awsten ran his fingers through his hair, still singing his heart out before starting to jump around.

As the next song, Telephone, started playing through Awsten's in-ears, he suddenly had an idea. Maybe not his best idea, but since the only thing running through his mind at this moment was 'Geoff', it was definitely bold. He decided to stop his teasing, striding over to Geoff during the guitar solo.

"Fuck it," Awsten thought as he looked out to the crowd before turning back to Geoff. He roughly took his face in his hands, forcing their lips together. Geoff smiled against his lips before he pulled back moments later, still continuing to play. 

The was a scattering of applause and cheers, but mainly shock, as Awsten had expected. He instantly went back to singing as if nothing had happened, sometimes sneaking glances. 

"Are we not gonna talk about that?" A girl fat the barricade shouted as Awsten started talking with the crowd in between the songs

"About what?" he replied, faking innocence "I don't remember anything,"

"Do you?" Awsten asked, batting his eyelashes over at Geoff as he shook his head "Damn, that sucks, anyway this songs called Reboot" 

Lucas gave Awsten a look as he came off stage half an hour later "You could have said you were going to do that"

Awsten shrugged "I didn't like plan it or anything"

He hummed "Yeah, I bet you didn't"

Awsten opened his mouth to protest but stopped, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he instantly melted to the touch.

"Hey, you" Awsten smirked, turning his face to meet Geoff's and placing a quick kiss on his lips 

"Hey" he replied, "What was that all about?"

Awsten shrugged "I just couldn't contain myself"

"So...nothing to do with your 'I hate management' rant earlier?"

Awsten shook his head and smirked, turning around in his arms "Of course not"

"I love you" Geoff smiled, connecting their lips together as Awsten fell back against the wall, bodies pressed as close together as possible "You're kinda dumb, but I love you"

"I love you too" Awsten positioned his hands on either side of Geoff's face, determined to keep their lips together as long as possible "And I don't want to pretend I don't anymore"

"I don't really wish to interrupt," Otto said, catching their attention "But management wants to talk to you, both of you"

"I honestly couldn't give a fuck"


End file.
